


Hope and Holograms

by Azdaema



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Luke came once before, when he saw her hologram. Leia's ready to try that again.





	Hope and Holograms

Slowly, he reached out and took the lightsaber.

Rey reached into her pocket and withdrew another piece of machinery—the second thing General Organa had sent her to deliver. It was round, about the size of her hand. She pressed a button on it, then held it out too.

Resting on her outstretched palm, the mini hologram projector whirred softly as it came to life. Its shutter opened with a click. The cone of blue light flicked for a moment, and then the General appeared in it. She wore the same clothes she had when she'd seen Rey off, but with a large plain shawl worn over it, cloaking her head and shoulders in a swath of white. The part that covered her hair she pulled off with a momentary, wry half-smile.

"You're not our _only_ hope this time; not quite. But I miss you." There was a pause. "Please, come anyways."

There was a second of static, then the message repeated itself. "You're not our _only_ hope this time; not quite. But I miss you. Please, come anyways."

The old Jedi watched it loop through three times, then reached out and took the mini projector, turning it off and putting it in some hidden pocket of his robes.

He looked at Rey, his face unreadable, then gave a quiet sigh.

"How'd you get here? You have a ship?"

She nodded. "The _Millennium Falcon_ ," she said, and gestured in the direction she had landed it.

He expression changed for a split second when she said that. Rey wondered if that was a hint of a smile.

"Ok then. Let's go."


End file.
